<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Letter of Reflection ~ Apex Legends by wildsoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083580">A Letter of Reflection ~ Apex Legends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildsoul/pseuds/wildsoul'>wildsoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bangalore is mentioned briefly, Headcanon, Letter, Revenant's perspective, You might shed a tear or two be warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildsoul/pseuds/wildsoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Loba threw the source code in the phase runner. When Revenant thought it was finally over.</p><p>He wrote a letter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Letter of Reflection ~ Apex Legends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea's been in my head for a while but I finally decided to write it out. It's quite short, though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How'd I find myself slumped against the wall of this room I'm never in, holding a pen and paper I never use? Sitting idly by my own volition?</p><p>And I'm thinking about the girlie. If I were still human - and born a couple hundred years later - what could have been? Is this what love feels like? I can't remember.</p><p>Heh. Seems like mortal vices have grown on me.</p><p>I don't know how it will feel when she destroys the source code. I'm kidding myself. One moment I'll be here, the next I won't exist anymore. Simple as that. But I won't have the chance to utter a word to her. Not even a "goodbye," because by the time she gets back I'll have keeled over already. So I'll write her a letter, like a damned person would.</p>
<hr/><p>Loba.</p><p>I know you're hunting down my source code tonight. I heard you confess it to Sergeant Williams before you left. She was concerned. And in a way, so am I. I don't care what happens after I'm gone, but I should probably warn you that Hammond Robotics might be hounding you once they realize. Or the Syndicate. Or both.</p><p>I suppose I'd like to thank you. It'll make ends meet for the both of us. I get my death, and you get your revenge - and will probably be hailed as a hero for a while. To most people, anyway.</p><p>Is this what people do when they know they're going to die? They sit on the floor and contemplate everything they've ever felt, ever done? Ironic, isn't it. I'm closer to my true death than I ever have been, and I'm thinking over my life. Maybe it's remorse I'm feeling. Almost... guilt. I think you'd like to hear that.</p><p>I've always said there isn't an afterlife. That you just cease to exist. But I can feel that sort of... presence. Faces. Lots of faces. Most that I don't recognize. Maybe that's Hell. I just know you'd love to see me rotting in the underworld. And I know it's what I deserve. </p><p>If reincarnation exists beyond simulacrums... I think I'd like to try again. As someone who will do good for the world. Maybe undo what I've done. Or maybe it doesn't exist... maybe you can do that for me? Help people out a bit and stop taking their things for a while. Heh.</p><p>I don't know how to end this letter. Thanks, I guess.</p><p><strike>Revenant</strike> Kaleb.</p>
<hr/><p>I'm squeezing through the vents again. Probably for the last time. </p><p>I drop the letter on her desk. Hopefully she'll find it soon. Hopefully they won't kill her before she can read it.</p>
<hr/><p>I don't care how loud I am. I'm practically falling apart, but I need to make sure her eyes never land on that damned paper.</p><p>She took it away from me again. My death. And she's going to pay for it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. I can't believe I made myself feel bad for Revenant. Lord. Hope you enjoyed. This was my first work, and please don't expect more from me - I'm not someone who writes on a regular basis, lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>